SECRET OF THE SEA
by GhienaShikaTema
Summary: TEMARI SEORANG PUTRI BANGSAWAN YANG TERKENAL AKAN KECANTIKANNYA DARI KELUARGA SABAKU. DAN PADA SUATU KESEMPATAN BERTEMU DENGAN SHIKAMARU SEORANG BAJAK LAUT BESERTA ANAK BUAHNYA YANG TERKENAL KEJAM DAN PALING DITAKUTI SEANTERO DUNIA
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

GENRE: ROMANCE, ADVENTURE,MISTERY

RATING: T #tapi mungkin bisa berubah...^^

**OCC,GAJE,AU,TYPO #mohon dimaklumi saya masih pemula**

**SUMMARY: TEMARI SEORANG PUTRI BANGSAWAN YANG TERKENAL AKAN KECANTIKANNYA DARI KELUARGA SABAKU. DAN PADA SUATU KESEMPATAN BERTEMU DENGAN SHIKAMARU SEORANG BAJAK LAUT BESERTA ANAK BUAHNYA YANG TERKENAL KEJAM DAN PALING DITAKUTI SEANTERO DUNIA**

**CHAPTER: 1**

**K**ita ubah abad ke 20 ini mirip seperti abad ke 17. Dimana, pada saat itu para BAJAK LAUT pada masa kejayaannya.

Disebutkan pada saat itu, terdapat sebuah NEGARA yang terkenal akan keseluruhan datarannya dipenuhi oleh hamparan berpasir. Hanya tumbuhan kaktus lah yang selalu menjadi , hanya tumbuhan itu yang dapat hidup dan bertahan didataran gersang tersebut. Disetiap siangnya,Negara tersebut seakan membara. Matahari berpijar ditengah-tengah petala langit. Seumpama lidah api yang menjulur dan menjilat-jilat bumi.

SUNAGAKURE negara itu disebut. Salah satu negara besar, diantara 5 negara besar lainnya pada saat itu. Dan disebut-sebut sebagai negara TERPANAS diantara negara-negara yang lain. Namun, tahukah kita?

Apabila menengok kearah barat dan berjalan beberapa meter saja. Maka kita akan melihat bentangan laut biru yang airnya begitu jernih. Setiap hari ditempat tersebut, tepatnya di pelabuhan dan pesisir pantainya. Tidak pernah ada yang namanya kata sepi. Selalu saja ramai. Karena, ditempat itulah terjadi kegiatan jual-beli. Antara para penduduk desa negara SUNA sendiri ataupun dari penduduk negara lain yang ikut mencari peruntungan rezekinya dinegara SUNAGAKURE.

Negara Sunagakure dipimpin oleh seorang KAZEKAGE keturunan KEEMPAT yang bernama SABAKU REI. Istrinya bernama KARURA. Beliau mempunyai tiga orang anak. Salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang PUTRI yang cantik jelita bernama SABAKU NO TEMARI dan dua lainnya adalah PUTRA sekaligus Adik dari Temari yang bernama SABAKU NO KANKURO dan SABAKU NO GAARA.

+skip time+

Temari tengah duduk bersandar dikursi malasnya yang menangis, yah.. ia menangis. Air matanya tak henti-hentinya keluar dari matanya. Masih terbayang jelas dimemory ingatannya tentang pembicaraan dengan Ayahnya yang berubah menjadi perdebatan sengit.

FLASHBACK: ON

BRAK!

Temari berdiri dari duduknya setelah sukses menggebrak meja.

"Aku tidak mau Ayah!" Tolak Temari keras.

Membuat Ayahnya yang mendengar menjadi sangat marah. Ayahnya berjalan mendekati Temari .

"kau bilang apa,?"tanya sang ayah. Sangat terlihat ada urat-urat kekesalan di wajahhya.

"Aku bilang, aku tidak mau ayah!" ulang temari. Dan menjawwab pertanyaan ayahnya yang seharusnya tidak dijawab olehnya. "Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak ku cintai, apalagi orang tersebut sudah memiliki tiga orang istri" Tambahnya dengan sengit.

"begitu..?"

Ayahnya terdiam sejenak sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya

"jadi, begini sikapmu temari ?"tanya ayahnya dingin "tidak bisakah kau berkorban sedikit saja demi rakyatmu..?"

"berkorban..?" temari tercengang dengan kalimat pilihan ayahhya."Ayah ingin aku berkorban? Berkorban demi orang lain dan membuat diri sendiri menderita,?"

Bagus temari kau benar-benar telah menyulut api kemarahan ayahmu. Dan tiba-tiba saja..

PLAK!

Tamparan telah bagi temari telah dilayangkan. Seketika itu juga membekas diwajah putihnya yang mulus.

Temari tersungkur dilantai sambil memegangi pipinya yang sambil menahan air mata.

Setelah itu ayahnya kembali menyerangnya dengan kata-kata yang menurut temari tidak begitu logis untuk terus memaksanya menikah dengan laki-laki yang terlampau jauh usianya dengan dirinya. Seorang laki-laki yang lebih pantas dan cocok dipanggil dengan sebutan kakek olehnya. Temari lelah dan ia sangat tahu bahwa ia tidak akan bisa membantah kata-perkata yang keluar dari mulut ayahnya. Ia pun hanya bisa memaki dan mengumpat dalam hati akan dirinya sendiri. Ia begitu menyesal terlahir dari keluarga bangsawan SABAKU. Ia malah merasa seperti seonggok barang yang tidak berharga dan tidak berguna. Ia pun berpikir bahwasanya ia akan jauh lebih baik apabila hanya hidup menjadi seorang rakyat biasa saja. Daripada menjadi seorang putri bangsawan yang hidupnya hanya terus-menerus dikekang.

"Hari pernikahanmu sudah ditetapkan, dua hari setelah hari ini"

Setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu ayahnya pun berlalu meninggalkan temari yang tersungkur dilantai dengan tubuh yang menegang. Matanya membulat dan seketika itu juga air matanya tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Meskipun telah ia tahan sekuat tenaga. Namun tetap saja, pertahanannya roboh. Tampa bisa diajak kompromi air matanya terus saja mengalir. Isakan demi isakan terdengar semakin keras dan begitu mnyayat hati bagi orang yang mendengarnya. Yah, tapi bukan temari saja yang merasakan sakit. Karena tak satupun sakit yang ada didunia ini yang bisa mengalahkan bagaimana rasanya sakit hati. Hati siapa yang tak akan bergemuruh bila seseorang yang kau cintai tak akan bisa kau miliki.

Dan tiba-tiba saja dua tangan kekar memegangi dua lengan temari. Yang sontak membuat temari terkejut dan melupakan sedetik saja dari rasa kesalnya, rasa bencinya dan rasa keputus asaannya. Dua tangan itu pun membantu temari untuk berdiri. Dan langsung ia dapati sesosok pria yang slama ini selalu berada disamping nya dikala suka dan duka maupun dikala ia lupa,yang tak segan-segan untuk untuk menegurnya dan mengingatkannya. Dialah..dialah sasori yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri karena hanya dia yang bisa mengerti temari.

"Lebih baik, anda kembali kekamar anda nona.." kata sasori lembut.

Temari hanya mampu menjawab lemah dengan menganggukkan kepalanya sebanyak dua setelah itu sasori mengantarkan temari kekamarnya.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

"Nona.."panggil Sasori dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia takut, takut mengganggu aktivitas Temari. yah..Temari sudah berhenti menangis sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Temari mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah sasori yang sekarang tengah tersenyum pahit kearahnya.

"nona..anda ti.."belum sempat sasori menyelesaikan kata-katanya temari sudah menjawab nya.

" Aku tidak apa-apa sasori,"

Detik selanjutnya temari diam. Sasori pun ikut terdiam. Namun ,tak berapa lama temari kembali berkata tampa memandang kearah sasori.

" apa kau bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri sasori?"

Sasori sedikit tercekat mendengarnya. Namun, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia pun hanya mampu menjawab "ya.." dengar? Hanya, Ya! dan ia pun keluar.

**SECRET OF THE SEA**

**CHAPTER : 2**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO **

**GENRE : ROMANCE,ADVENTURE,MISTERY**

**RATING : T**

**WARNING : OCC,GAJE,AU,TYPO,En kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya #mohon dimaklumi saya masih pemula**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

"Hey! Lihat! Aku telah menemukannya ," teriak salah seorang pria bersurai pirang yang berkuncir satu kepada teman-temannya. Sambil menunjuk kesebuah gundukan tanah.

"benarkah?kalau begitu, ayo cepat kita gali,"kata seorang pria bertopeng berwarna oren.

Lalu mereka pun menggali. Setelah mereka berhasil menggali gundukan tersebut. Mereka menemukan sebuah peti peti harta. Melainkan,sebuah peti mayat!.

Mereka pun membuka peti mayat tersebut. Dan didalamnya terdapat kerangaka tengkorak manusia. Mereka meneliti dan memeriksa tiap inci kerangka tersebut. Lalu setelah itu satu dari mereka beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut dan menuju kesebuah kapal yang sedang menepi disekitar tempat itu.

" Kapten!" teriaknya dari bawah setelah sampainya ia kekapal.

"Ada apa Tobi,?" jawab sang kapten yang rambutnya dikuncir satu seperti nanas, NARA SHIKAMARU.

" maaf kapten, kami tidak menemukannya.."teriaknya lagi

Mendengar akan hal itu,seketika itu juga darah yang ada diotaknya mendidih. Ia nyaris tidak bisa menguasai dirinya. Shikamaru mengerang kesal. Lalu ia pun berteriak nyaring ditengah sunyinya malam.

"Aaaaarrrggghh..SARUTOBI,!"

Temari beranjak dari duduknya ia ingin menutup jendela kamarnya karena hari sudah malam.

Saat ia ingin menutup daun jendelanya, tiba-tiba ada hembusan angin kencang yang menerpa tubuhnya. Temari merasa sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Secara tiba-tiba juga dadanya terasa panas, ia merasa kesakitan dibagian sekitar bagian dadanya yang panas tadi ia pun memegangi dadanya dan berteriak histeris menahan sakit.

'BRAK!'

"Temari!"

Temari mencoba mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Berusaha membiasakan diri untuk menerima cahaya matahari yang menerpa wajahnya dengan sejuta watt yang sangat menyilaukan.

Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan berat untuk dibawa banyak bergerak sehingga temari hanya menggerak-gerakkan jari-jarinya dengan lema. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya kembali. Pelan-pelan temari membuka bibir keringnya untuk berusaha mengatakan sesuatu

"H..h..aus..ss..us.." rintih temari dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar . tapi untunglah Gaara yang semalaman telah menjagainya dan duduk disamping ranjangnya dengan mata yang terpejam_mungkin karena kelelahan_mendengar rintihan pelan temari. Lalu dengan sigap dan tampa berkata apa-apa. Ia pun langsung mengambil segelas air putih yang berada dimeja,disamping ranjang temari.

Gaara pun membatu temari untuk bangun. Dan menyandarkannya, selain itu, gaara juga membantu temari meminum minumannya. Setelah selesai minum, gaara meletakkan gelas yang airnya masih tersisa setengah bagian itu kembali ketempat semula.

"Nee_chan.."panggil gaara. Temari yang masih bersandar menoleh kearah gaara. Temari menatap gaara sejenak, memperhatikan raut wajah gaara. Ia sangat yakin bahwa adiknya yang terkenal dengan temperamen dinginnya ini begitu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ia pun tersenyum tipis namun lembut. Ia ingin meyakinkan adiknya yang satu ini bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Namun, tak bisa ia pungkiri akan kenyataan yang ada bahwa sekarang seluruh tubuhnya terasabegitu ngilu. Entah, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Ia tak tahu pasti.

Tiba-tiba saja dari arah pintu. Berdiri kankuro yang sebelumnya telah sukses membuat gaara dan temari sedikit terlonjak kaget karena cara dia memperlakukan pintu yang begitu tak sedikit pun pada dirinya ciri khas seorang bangsawan.

" Gaara? Bagai.." belum sempat kankuro menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia terdiam sejenak terpaku saat melihat temari yang tengah bersandar diranjangnya.

"Temari nee_ kau sudah sadar?"tanyanyadengan raut wajah senang. Ia pun bergegas mendekati temari dan gaara. Ia duduk diranjang temari. Lalu ia menggenggam tangan temari yang lemah.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,nee_san..?" tanya kankuro tidak sabar. Sebelum temari membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab. Gaara telah menyela lebih dulu.

"Nii_san! Biarkan temari nee_ beristirahat dulu. Apa kau tidak lihat dia begitu lemah.."

Kankuro mendengus kesal. Gaara bisa berubah jadi banyak bicara bila itu menyangkut temari.

"baiklah.." jawabnya. Kemudian ia berdiri.

"Aku akan meminta pelayan untuk membuatkanmu bubur,perutmu itu harus diisi temari nee.."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu kankuro beranjak keluar.

Sekarang tersisa gaara dan temari yang berada dikamar,tanpa ada yang membuka pada akhirnya gaara meminta temari untuk kembali berbaring.

"beristirahatlah temari nee_, aku tau kau akhir-akhir ini begitu banyak pikiran.." kata gaara. Sambil menaikkan selimut temari sampai kebatas leher.

Temari mengangguk lemah. Lalu ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dan ia pun perlahan memejamkan matanya.

Temari menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kesal. Ia benci, sangat benci melihat pria tua yang sekarang berada dihadapannya. Baru saja ia terbangun dari tidurnya eh, tapi dia malah dihadapkan dengan seorang_yang katanya_calon suaminya

" Kau sudah bangun sayangku,?" tanya calon suaminya yang bernama Jiraiya dengan nada yang lembut. Namun, dimata temari ia bagikan serigala yang ingin menerkamnya hidup-hidup.

Tangan jiraiya bergerak mendekat kewajah temari. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi tangan temari sudah lebih dulu menepisnya dengan kasar. Ia pun bangkit dengan posisi duduk diranjang tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang masih terasa ngilu. Karena pada saat itu ia sedang murka.

"untuk apa kau berada disini,?!" tanya temari. Ia memasang wajah jijik. Tapi lawan bicaranya malah terkekeh geli melihat tingkah lakunya.

"ya, tentu saja memastikan keadaanmu malam ini sayang.."

Temari semakin merasa ia benar-benar merasa ingin muntah. Ia pun mencoba mengontrol amarahnya untuk tidak mendamprat pria tua yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"sebaiknya kau keluar dari sini.."

"kau mengusirku?"tanya hanya diam "kau mengusirku yang lusa akan menjadi suamimu? Dimana sopan santunmu sebagai bangsawan nona.."

Temari benar-benar murka. Ia sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Aku bersumpah jiraiya! Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak keluar sekarang juga!" teriak temari

Jiraya mendengus kesal. Ia pun bangkit dan beranjak menuju pintu. Namun, sebelum ia keluar. Jiraiya menoleh kearah temari yang masih melototinya.

"kau boleh bersikap sombong hari ini,tapi lusa.."

Jiraiya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia sepertinya sengaja tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya yang semakin membuat temari kesal. Ia pun keluar meninggalkan temari sendirian.

'TES'

Satu cairan bening jatuh kebaju temari.

" bagus temari, kau membuang sia-sia air matamu gara-gara pria brengsek itu" temari bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Temari berfikir bahwa pria tua brengsek itu dulu sengaja mendekati ayahnya dan membantunya pada saat keadaan ekonomi suna sangat membuat ayahnya merasa berhutang budi. Dan pada saat itulah ia mengambil kesempatan untuk meminta imbalan. Sungguh keji,picik dan licik cara yang ia gunakan. Temari benar-benar benci pada pria tua brensek itu. Temari memeluk kedua kakinya. Dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua bergetar hebat. Ia yakin, ia akan menangis semalaman ini.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Nona, sudah saatnya sarapan"panggil nenek chiyo.

Ia membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi satu mangkok bubur dan segelas susu coklat hangat. Namun, sudah sekitar lima menit berlalu tak ada jawaban dari temar.

'Apa nona temari masih tidur' pikir nenek chiyo. Namun,pemikirannya langsung ia tepis. 'ah, tidak mungkin. bukankah hari ini ia akan menikah meskipun nona belum sembuh betul. Tapi ia harus segera sarapan dan bersiap-siap'

Nenek chiyo semakin mengeraskan volume suaranya. Sasori yang mendengar nenek chiyo memanggil eh, lebih tepatnya berteriak langsung naik kelantai dua untuk menghampiri neneknya itu.

"nek, ada apa? Kenapa teriak-teriak begitu"tanya sasori setelah sesampainya ia dilantai dua.

"itu sasori, nona temari dari tadi dipanggil-panggil tidak menjawab" kata nenek chiyo menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

Sasori pun memegangi ganggang pintu temari,bermaksud ingin membukanya.

"tck,sial! Dikunci"gumam sasori.

Ia pun bersiap mencoba membuka pintu kamar temari dengan cara mendobraknya.

"nona temari!"teriak sasori diantara dobrakannya.

Setelah berhasil mendobrak pintu kamar temari, sasori pun langsung mencari sosok temari yang ternyata tidak itu kosong.

Mata sasori langsung tertuju pada sebuah jendela yang terbuka. Ia pun mendekati jendela tersebut dan didapatinya seprei yang ujungnya menjuntai ke kembali berdecih.

"pergi ke mana dia?"sasori pun langsung berlari keluar dari kamar , sebelumnya ia mendekati neneknya.

"nek,beritahu pangeran gaara dan pangeran kankuro tentang kejadian ini" nenek chiyo pun hanya bisa sasori pun berlari keluar istana. Ia terus mengedarkan matanya mencari sesosok putri yang diam-diam berhasil merebut hatinya. Sejujurnya ia merasa bahagia kalau temari kabur dan menghilang dan bila ia tidak ditemukan,ia tidak akan menikah dengan pria tua itu. Namun, disisi lain ia takut terjadi apa-apa terhadap gadis yang begitu ia cintai.

Ia pun mencari sampai ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya _BAKI_yang dia adalah kepala penjaga istana. Ia pun mendekati tersengal-sengal saat ia sampai dihadapan baki yang membuat baki merasa heran.#kebanyakan baki_bakinya tersedak.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"ngos..ngos..ngos..Temari,tuan putri temari menghilang sebaiknya kau membantuku untuk mencarinya" kata sasori ngos-ngosan sambil berkacak pinggang.

"APA! HILANG?!"baki terkejut."baiklah,aku akan mengerahkan anak buahku untuk mencarinya" tambah baki.

"baguslah,"

Sasori pun kembali kepada pencariannya.

Temari sekarang berjalan dengan tatapan kosong menuju tepian jurang. Di bawah jurang tersebut banyak terdapat batuan karang yang tajam dan hempasan ombak yang keras.

Sedikit demi sedikit temari memperpendek jaraknya dari tepian juran tersebut.

Diwaktu yang bersamaan, sasori terus mencari hingga akhirnya ia sampai di tepi pantai. Ia terus mengedarkan pandangannya dan tampa diduga manik matanya tertuju pada sosok yang berada diatas tepian jurang.

Sosok yang sedari tadi membuat ia resah. Matanya membulat ketika mengetahui sosok tersebut berada di atas sana dengan tatapan kosong yang berada sangat jauh darinya.

Astaga,TEMARI!

Innernya berteriak gila.

Dan di tempat temari kini ia sudah siap untuk terjun bebas satu langkah lagi maka ia tidak akan pernah melihat dunia lagi. Begitulah yang ada dipikiran temari sekarang. Entah setan mana yang berhasil membujuknya untuk melakukan hal itu.

Dan kini,temari telah menjatuhkan dirinya_

DEG!

"TEMARI HENTIKAN!"Teriak sasori keras.

_kebawah.

dan dengan secepat kilat sasori berlari ke arah temari. Namun, sepertinya teriakan itu tidak cukup karena tidak berhasil menghentikan aktivitas tak kuasa ,Cairan bening pun keluar begitu saja dari mata sasori bagaikan butiran-butiran mutiara yang melayang diudara.

"TIDAAAAKKK!"

**TBC**

**HALOOO MINNA..**

**AUTHOR YANG CAEM BALIK LAGI.**

**GHIENA UPDATE KILAT NEE SOALNYA INI SEBAGAI AJANG PEMBALASAN DENDAM KARENA CHAP PERTAMA,SUMFAH ANA ZUZUR..! ANCURRRRRR.**

**MAKASIH BUAT READERS YANG UDAH MEREVIEW.**

**GHIENA AKAN BELAJAR LAGI SUPAYA KEDEPANNYA BISA LEBIH BAIK LAGI.**

**BOLEHKAH AUTHOR YANG GAJE INI MEMINTA REVIEW?**

**JANGAN LUPA..#ngancem pake wajan!**


End file.
